Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Telemetry includes communications of measured data about devices operating in an environment that may be remote or hazardous, such as spacecraft, undersea submersibles, exploratory craft, and utility meters. The data can be transmitted from the devices to receiving equipment located at a more accessible place, such as a ground station monitoring and controlling a spacecraft or a surface vessel monitoring a submersible. The telemetry data can include information about the device, information about the environment, and/or other measurement data.
Several standards apply to telemetry. For example, the Consultative Committee for Space Data Systems (CCSDS), the International Telecommunications Union (ITU), the Inter-Range Instrumentation Group (TRIG), and the Water Industry Telemetry Standards (WITS) Protocol Standards Association promulgate several telemetry-oriented standards. Other standards, such as the RS-422 standard promulgated by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) as “ANSI/TIA/EIA-422-B Electrical Characteristics of Balanced Voltage Differential Interface Circuits”, also known as the Telecommunications Industry Association/Electrical Industry Association (TIA/EIA) 422 standard, and the equivalent X.27 Standard promulgated by the ITU, may be applicable to telemetry as well.